ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of The Cosmic Adventures of Stella episodes
These are episodes of The Cosmic Adventures of Stella. Series overview Season 0 (2018) #''Hi, Stella!'' - 02/16/2018 - TBD Season 1 (2019-2020) #''The Mean King'' - 06/03/2019 - Stella was having a good day when a greedy king arrives and decides to take over the planet. #''Cocoa Land'' - 06/03/2019 - Stella and Firgu discover a portal that ends up leading them to a world made out of chocolate. #''Armadeus Smellyfoot'' - 06/04/2019 - Stella and Firgu unintentionally enter a big laboratory and end up meeting a scientist named Dr. Armadeus Smellyfoot. #''The Robot'' - 06/05/2019 - A robot, that is supposed to protect Stella's home planet, ends up getting corrupt and causes chaos all around the place. How will Stella and Firgu deal with this? #''Invasion of the Brain Monsters'' - 06/06/2019 - a group of creatures known as Brain Monsters arrive and start getting themselves to attached to the aliens' heads, controlling them. When Stella, Firgu, and Delilah (who was spending the night) notice, they try to find their way to survive the Brain Monster apocalypse. #''Want To Buy Some Beans?'' - 06/07/2019 - a strange imp has arrived at Stella's hometown. When he encounters Stella and Firgu, he offers them some beams. However, when Stella and Firgu ate them, it ends up leading them to arrive in a strange world. #''Sneaky Sneakers'' - 06/10/2019 - Stella finds some sneakers and decides to keep them. However, things get weird when she learns that a ninja clan leader owned the sneakers before he lost them and now wants them back. #''To Play the Game'' - 06/11/2019 - Stella was at school, heading to lunch when she comes across a gang of alien students, who challenges her to do dangerous tasks. #''Mecha Horse'' - 06/12/2019 - Stella and Firgu encounter a robot horse-like creature that was wondering around their backyard. When it turns out to be a pet of someone who recently got lost, they go on an adventure to return the robot horse to its owner. #''Music'' - 06/13/2019 - Stella finds a maraca and decided to use it to make music, annoying some of her neighbors. However, things get worse when Stella somehow ends up getting addicted to playing with the maraca. #''Stella and the Astronaut'' - 06/14/2019 - Stella and Firgu end up encountering a human astronaut who had his rocket crash onto the planet and befriends him. #''The Boy'' - 06/17/2019 - Stella befriends a new student in her school, who turns out to have trouble making friends due to his shyness. #''A Nice Family Trip'' - 06/18/2019 - Stella and her family go on a vacation for a week to the city of Puicgan. However, a day after they got there, a terrible storm ends up hitting the place. #''Too Sick'' - 06/19/2019 - Stella catches a cold, which later turned out to be a flu, so her parents must make her feel better. #''Chester and Stan: The Che-Star Duo'' - 06/20/2019 - Delilah, who is spending the night at Stella's house, had Stella watch over her ball they would use for a game she made up. However, while Stella was distracted, a duo of alien kids named Chester and Stan steal it. Now, Stella, along with Firgu, have to find Chester and Stan and get Delilah's ball back. #''The Hospital'' - 06/21/2019 - After getting hit by the back of the truck while it was swaying around, Stella has no choice to but to stay at a hospital for a while. Soon, she ends up meeting some new friends. #''Surreal Cereal'' - 06/24/2019 - TBD #''The Blurp'' - 06/25/2019 - While her family is at a beach, Stella hears rumors about a scary sea creature that lives deep in the ocean and is infamous for its "blurp" sound. #''The Sewer'' - 06/26/2019 - Stella and her classmates were playing catch, when the ball ends up rolling into a strange sewer. Dared by her peers, Stella enters the sewer to get it, only to discover something surprising. #''Mean Girl'' - 06/27/2019 - Stella meets an alien girl named Taylor, who turns out to be a bully. (More coming soon...) #''Hedgy'' - 06/28/2019 - Stella and Delilah find a hedgehog-like alien creature as Delilah decides to keep it, but then learns that she has to have a lot of responsibility if she wants to keep it as a pet. #''Bar Wars'' - 07/01/2019 - Stella finds out about a new candy being invented and decides to have her family take her to the convenience store to get it, but it goes wrong when she encounters Chester and Stan trying to steal them. #''The Berry of Darkness'' - 07/08/2019 - TBD #''The Kitty'' - 07/13/2019 - An alien cat, after being rescued from falling into the sewer by Stella and Firgu, becomes attached to them and starts following then around. #TBD - 07/20/2019 - TBD #''Flooticks'' - 07/27/2019 - Stella notices that Firgu has been scratching himself a lot lately, only to discover that he is bitten by parasites called Flooticks. #''Hunt for the Megasharex'' - 08/03/2019 - Stella and Firgu find Dr. Armadeus and Leggard searching for a legendary species of Sharex called the Megasharex to prove skeptics that it exists and joins them. #TBD - 08/03/2019 - TBD #TBD - 08/10/2019 - TBD #TBD - 08/17/2019 - TBD #''Time Has Come'' - 08/24/2019 - Stella was resting when a sudden huge disaster happens in the city, causing an apocalypse. Now, Stella and everyone else in her city have to find a way to survive. (NOTE: This is a half-hour special) #TBD - 09/07/2019 - TBD #TBD - 09/14/2019 - TBD #''Lost in the Fields'' - 09/21/2019 - TBD #''The Big-oo Switcheroo'' - 09/28/2019 - Dr. Smellyfoot's recent invention malfunctions and causes random people to switch bodies with one another. Leggard, who was luckily not affected, tries to find a way to make everyone back to normal. #''An Old Rival'' - 10/05/2019 - Dr. Smellyfoot and Leggard end up encountering two scientists who turn out to be their rivals. When they soon decide to challenge each other for who can build better inventions, Smellyfoot and Leggard decide to have Stella help them for their invention. #TBD - 10/12/2019 - TBD #''Spending Time Together'' - 10/19/2019 - After Felix was having a rough time, Stella tries to cheer him up by spending quality time with him. #''Stella and The Friendly Goblin'' - 10/26/2019 - Stella encounters a lonely goblin-like alien hanging out in the street while collecting candy for Creesowl Day. (More coming soon...) (NOTE: This is a half-hour special) #''You Shall Not Pass'' - 11/02/2019 - Stella finds an old wizard person who is guarding a small vault. Being curious, Stella decides to explore it. #TBD - 11/09/2019 - TBD #TBD - 11/23/2019 - TBD #TBD - 11/30/2019 - TBD #TBD - 12/07/2019 - TBD #''Santa "Claws"'' - 12/14/2019 - TBD #TBD - 01/04/2020 - TBD #TBD - 01/11/2020 - TBD #TBD - 01/18/2020 - TBD #TBD - 01/25/2020 - TBD #''Sympathy Day'' - 02/10/2020 - TBD #TBD - 02/11/2020 - TBD #TBD - 02/12/2020 - TBD #''Project P.A.W.'' - 02/13/2020 - Dr. Armadeus and Leggard had created a project they call "Project P.A.W. (Preventing Any Wound)" that was set to prevent people from being hurt. However, it ends up malfunctioning and starts hurting others instead. When Stella and Firgu soon notice, they then try to stop it. #''Stella vs. Future Stella'' - 02/14/2020 - TBD Season 2 (2020-2021) # Category:List of episodes